The areas of current research are as follows: 1. We are evaluating the pharmacological properties of N-dimethyldopamine. Thus far, the compound approximates norepinephrine in ability to activate alpha- receptors. We will synthesize and evaluate alpha and beta-stimulating activity of analogs. 2. We are continuing our work with derivatives of aminotetralin. One derivative is extremely potent in inhibiting the sympathetic nervous system. If emetic actions can be eliminated, compounds of this class should be effective anti-hypertensive agents. 3. We are continuing to synthesize and evaluate specific anti-nicotine agents. Our present goal is to develop agents that will be effective orally and also hopefully will penetrate the central nervous system. Agents of this type may be useful as "anti-smoking" agents.